Tigerclaw's Donuts
by The Puppy of Fluffy
Summary: Fireheart and Graystripe go to WindClan to get Tigerclaw some donuts.


The sun was rising and the birds were singing, everything in ThunderClan was as it should be, normal. The cats were slowly waking up, one by one.

Fireheart opened his eyes. He could smell the scents of his Clanmates sleeping beside him. He got out of the warriors' den and padded into the clearing.

Tigerclaw was making the patrols and Bluestar sat at the entrance of her den. She watched her Clan thrive.

Fireheart watched the morning patrols exit the camp, and he wondered why he wasn't picked to go on patrol himself.

He padded over to Tigerclaw." Morning, Tigerclaw," he meowed to the dark tabby." Why didn't you choose me to go on a patrol?"

The deputy yawned, showing his large, sharp teeth." Because you were too busy sleeping," he responded.

"Couldn't you have woken me up?" Fireheart questioned. Tigerclaw seemed to be annoyed and he lashed his tail.

"I wouldn't want to wake a kittypet from his nap, now would I?" Tigerclaw didn't wait for a response or a retort. He trotted off to the fresh-kill pile. Fireheart watched Tigerclaw. When the deputy saw that the pile was empty he hissed furiously.

"Fireheart!" The deputy called him." Come here this instant!"

The flame-furred warrior padded over to Tigerclaw." Yes?" He meowed.

Fireheart saw the furious look on the dark tabby's face and backed up a bit, just to be safe.

"I am starving, and the hunting party has only just left! I cannot wait all morning for my meal!" Tigerclaw lashed his tail. Fireheart wondered if he was serious or he just wanted to waste his time.

"What do you want me to do?" Fireheart mewed." Go feed yourself you grumpy badger."

Tigerclaw stiffened and Fireheart knew he had made a mistake. He quickly apologized:" I'm sorry, Tigerclaw, what type of fresh-kill do you prefer?"

The deputy looked at the ground, thinking of what to eat." I don't want fresh-kill, I want donuts," said Tigerclaw with a smirk on his face.

"Be more specific," meowed Fireheart.

"Two Sprinkled Chocolate Glazed Donuts," Tigerclaw meowed." From WindClan," he added.

"Alright," Fireheart meowed." It will be here shortly."

"For the sake of StarClan it better be," Tigerclaw growled. He stalked off into the warriors' den, his tail lashed as he disappeared inside.

Fireheart looked around the camp, he would have to take a friend to escort him to WindClan. He saw Bluestar sitting outside her den still, doing nothing. She had a depressed look on her face. He searched more. He saw Longtail talking to Darkstripe, and Graystripe grooming himself.

He padded over to Graystripe." Hello," he meowed to his friend. The gray warrior looked up from his grooming and twitched his ears.

"Hello," Graystripe replied.

Fireheart had to get to the point, he couldn't keep the angry Tigerclaw waiting." Would you like to come with me to WindClan to get Tigerclaw some donuts?"

"Only if I can have some," replied the greedy Graystripe. He rose to his paws." Let's go."

Fireheart led the way outside of the ravine. Once outside, they headed for the WindClan border. Fireheart broke into a sprint to ensure fast delivery for Tigerclaw. He could imagine the dark tabby sitting in his nest, lashing his tail impatiently.

When they reached the border at the edge of the forest and the moor, Fireheart quickly noticed a patrol of WindClan cats heading their way.

"What are you doing here?" Fireheart saw Tornear, Mudclaw, and Onewhisker approach.

Tornear and Mudclaw weren't exactly friendly, but Fireheart knew that Onewhisker let him and Graystripe pass.

"We have come to purchase donuts," Fireheart meowed calmly.

But Mudclaw was in a worse mood than usual." Well can't have any," he snarled in his aggressive tone.

Onewhisker stepped in front of Mudlcaw, who in return hissed angrily.

"You may purchase donuts," meowed Onewhisker." Please follow me.

"I'm not going," growled Mudclaw.

"Me neither," Tornear shook his head.

The two cats continued their patrol path, giving Fireheart and Graystripe an aggressive glance as they turned away.

"Please don't mind them," Onewhisker meowed." They are always grumpy."

Onewhisker opened his mouth for a friendly conversation, but Graystripe interrupted him.

"Can we please go? We are in a hurry," He meowed.

"Of course."

Fireheart was relieved Graystripe interfered, he didn't want to be rude to his WindClan friend.

Onewhisker started to run, faster and faster. Fireheart knew WindClan cats could run fast but not this fast!

Fireheart broke into a sprint and Graystripe followed. Fireheart felt the wind as it swept onto his face. He could see most of the moor. He didn't like it here, he felt exposed in the open, in the forest he could hide and ambush, and use the environment to his advantage.

When they reached the WindClan camp Onewhisker slowed to a halt. They walked inside. Fireheart could see the cats were relaxing, kits were playing and apprentices were showing off battle moves. Clan life was normal, just like in ThunderClan.

The three cats walked into a den on the side of a small hill, inside were piles of sticks and leaves, on top of each pile was a freshly baked donut.

"You may pick the ones you desire," Onewhisker meowed.

"How much will this cost me?" Fireheart meowed.

"Don't worry, it's on me," meowed the warrior.

"Wow," Graystripe purred." Thanks."

Onewhisker just nodded and exited the den.

Fireheart picked up Tigerclaw's Sprinkled Chocolate Glazed Donuts and Graystripe grabbed a Sour Cream donut. Fireheart himself picked a simple glazed donut.

Once they were done, they padded out of WindClan camp and headed home.

When they entered the ThunderClan camp, Tigerclaw was sitting in the clearing.

"What took you so long?" The deputy growled.

"We've got your donuts," Fireheart meowed ignoring his question.

"Perfect." Tigerclaw swallowed both donuts whole, not evening bothering to chew or enjoy the taste.

What a waste of time, effort and donuts, thought Fireheart. Graystripe just sniffed.

"Well, kittypet," Tigerclaw meowed." Looks like you aren't so bad after all."

"Thank you," Fireheart meowed.

"Oh, but next time-,"added Tigerclaw,"- pick one with more sprinkles please."

Fireheart watched Tigerclaw stalk into Bluestar's den. Fireheart just sat down. Graystripe sat down too.

"At least we got ourselves some donuts!" Graystripe licked his lips.

"I guess so."

Fireheart dug into his donut and Graystripe did the same. It was true, at least they got themselves some donuts.


End file.
